December romANTce
by huge.flynatic
Summary: I think the tittle tells everything you need to know before you read the story. It's Flyna story. (English isn't my first language so there will be mistakes.)
1. Finally December!

**Fletcher POV.**

It's now the month, that I have been waiting since january. Today, it's finally december! First december! I love it because of four reasons:

1. Kennedy will leave next month an she won't come back until january! I'll finally have some peace!

2. It's Christmas!

3. It's my birthday.

4. One day after my birthday is Chyna's birthday.

I love last reason the most. I decided to start planning her a birthday party. Even if I'm not musical prodigy, I sing quite well. I'll sing her a song. I hope I will write great song until 30th december. Then I will tell her I have a crush on her since I first saw her. Or I'll tell her that with the song I'll write. I just don't know how to write a song. But I have 30 days to write a song, so I don't need to be worried right now. And after the song, I'll ask her to be my girlfriend. And if she'll say yes... I'll be the happiest person on the world. I looked at the clock. It was almost 11 am. Luckily, it was saturday, so I didn't have to get up early. But even if it was that late, I was stil tired, so I decided to sleep a little bit longer I closed my eyes and fell asleep really quick. And, as ussual, dreamed about Chyna.

**Chyna POV.**

I opened my eyes.

"Yay, it's finally december!" I tought. I loved december, mostly because it snows a lot. It's so magical, when it's dark outside and you are sitting inside, drinking hot chocholate and watching snowflakes falling. I looked at the clock.

"Wow, I slept long today!" I said. It was allmost 11 am!

"It's not snowing," said Olive. She was probably awake since... 6 or 7 am. She always gets up early. And she knows that since first november I always check if it's snowing.

"I just wish it will snow on my birthday. I want it to be the best day of the year. Well... It'll be for me anyway, but I want it even better than the best."

"Don't you ever think, how romantic is that you have birthday one day after Fletcher? You two were meant for each other," said Olive and I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, right. Thousands of people have birthday one day before I do. And think! Someone on this world have birthday one single second before me! THAT one should be meant for me." I said sarcastically.

"Do you know what are you going to give him for his birthday?"

"I don't know yet."

"I know what should you should do, if you want him to think that was the best birthday gift ever."

"What?" I said, even if I knew what she was going to say.

"You should become his girlfriend."

"He has one. Kennedy."

"If you'll ask him to be your boyfriend, he would break up with her. I think he is her boyfriend just because he wants to make you jealous. He still had a crush on you." I rolled my eyes again.

"Don't roll your eyes!" She said.

"You have a crush on him too, but you are too scared to admit that." She was actually right. But I don't want to ruin our friendship. I think that friendship is more important than love. If I'll admit that to anyone, Fletcher will find out and then... maybe we won't be friends anymore. But I want him to be my best friend.


	2. Snowball fight

**Fletcher POV**

I woke up again and decided to finally get up. But I didn't know what should I do now. I wasn't hungry, so I decided to skip breakfast. Then I decided to do, what I always do, when I don't know, what to do. I started painting another Chyna portrait. I can't tell how many of them I painted. I stopped counting last summer. I left most of them at home, but I take some of them with me. With some, I mean about twenty paintings. I know I am obsessed. But I don't care. It was beautiful day. I was painting another Chyna portrait and it was snowing outside... Wait, it was snowing? Yes, it was finally snowing!

**Chyna POV**

It was snowing! It started just an hour after I got up. I put on my scarf, gloves, winter boots and winter coat. I ran outside and I was happy like a little kid. I was singing and dancing and enjoying this beautiful winter. After ten minutes, Olive came outside too.

"Wow, you are really happy!"

"I am! I have been waiting for this... since snow of the last winter melted!"

"It's just snow. You know, who is happy when it snows? Little children."

"Wow, you are growing up so fast. Last year, you were just as happy as I was, when it started to snow." Olive then watched her shoes for a minute and then suddenly started to dance like I was already.

"What are you doing?" I asked surprised.

"Enjoying my childhood!"

"So that means I am right?"

"Exactly."

So we were both dancing, singing, and enjoying first snow.

**Fletcher POV**

I decided to stop painting and go out for a little while. I quickly put on my winter clothes and when I was outside, I saw Chyna dancing and singing with Olive. When I saw her, I get inspired for the song I will sing for Chyna's birthday. **(I don't own the song! It's: I think about you - Ross Lynch)**

_"Last summer we met._

_We started as friends._

_I can't tell you how it all happened..."_

Actually we haven't met last summer, but it sounds better than: Two years ago we met... Then I realized I sang this out loud. And next moment a snowball hit me in the face. And of course Olive threw it.

"Why did you do that for!?" I said.

"Fun," said Olive and then she threw another one in Chyna's face. She missed her. Chyna laughed and threw one to me and one to Olive. Then we started a snowball fight.

"I think I got cold, but I don't care!" I said and threw a snowball to Chyna and hit her right in the face. She fell on the ground, but luckily, there was a lot of snow. She got up, smiled and screamed:

"Revenge!" Then she ran towards me, grabbed me by the hands and next momet, we were lying next to each other in the snow and laughing. Olive was smiling and looking at us.

"You two will look so cute as a couple!" she said. We both blushed. I really wish we will be a couple since Chyna's birthday.

**Chyna POV**

After when Olive said, what she said, it became really awkward. I blushed. I really like Fletcher, but if we will once beacome a couple and break up then, we probably won't be friends anymore. And I don't want that. To broke this awkward silence, I threw a snowball to Olive's face. We then continued our snowball fight, but I can't helped thinking about what Olive said. Honestly, I agreed with her. But I really don't want to ruin our friendship with Fletcher. Never.


	3. New Painting

**Chyna POV**

And suddenly, it was another saturday. It was snowing and snowing and snowing and when I was outside, I was to the waist in snow. It was the best winter ever. I decided to throw a surprise birthday party for Fletcher and sing him a song. I already wrote a little bit. And I think it will be the best song I ever wrote. **(You can come to me - Ross Lynch & Laura Marano) **

_When you're on your own,_  
_Drowning alone,_  
_And you need a rope that can pull you in._  
_Someone will throw it..._

I was trying to write a song about friendship. I didn't want it to be a love song. But I'm afraid that it will become a love song because I have a crush on Fletcher. And my crush was becoming bigger and bigger every day since our snowball fight. I really wanted to be his girlfriend, but I thought our love will never last forever. So I wish we will stay my friend. I think friendship lasts much, much longer than love.

**Fletcher POV**

I finished my Chyna painting. But not that from last week. I finished that one on Tuesday. That one is the second one. On this painting, Chyna is wearing white summer dress, sitting on a rock on the sea shore. I decided to give her that for her birthday. I even wrote a little bit more song.

_...Then autumn it came,_  
_We were never the same,_  
_Those nights, everything felt like magic..._

I loved it. I hoped Chyna will love it too. I sang whole song again.

"Nice song!" It was Olive. I didn't see her coming in.

"Don't you knock?"

"Of course I do, but you didn't hear me."

"Oh. Well, I was singing."

"No, you weren't. You were staring at the painting. I even came in, but you haven't noticed me. You started to sing when I was already two minutes here." I blushed.

"How many paintings of Chyna do you have?" She asked.

"I stopped counting a long time ago." I blushed again.

"Wow, you are really obsessed."

"I know I am, but I enjoy painting her so much."

"You should throw a surprise party for her."

"I will. But everything I have is a bit of the song. And a painting for her."

"I have to say, it's really amazing."

"Painting or the song?"

"Both."

"Thank you."

"She'll love it, believe me. But as much as I know her, I have to say, she has a crush on you, but she'll never admit, because she wants you to stay her friend. She is just afraid that your love won't last forever."

"Have she told you that?"

"No."

"How can you know all the details, then? I don't believe you know that just because you are her best friend."

"Okay, fine, I read her diary."

"Really? What else did she said about me?"

"_I think Fletcher is cute, but I really don't want him to know it. I'm sure our love won't last forever. I think friendship lasts much longer than love, so I want him to stay my friend. I'm sad every day and sometimes I even cry, because we will never be a couple. But it's better like that..._"

"Okay, okay, I've heard enough." I was happy because she actually has got a crush on me. But I was also sad, because even if she has a crush on me, she won't be my girlfriend, because she doesn't want to ruin our friendship.

"I'll just wait until her birthday. Then I'll ask her to be my girlfriend. If she'll say yes, then we'll be couple, and if she'll say no, then..."

"You'll leave her alone."

"No! If she'll say no, I'll just keep trying."

"What about Kennedy?"

"What? Oh, yeah, she is leaving tomorrow. " **(In chapter one, It says that Kennedy is leaving next MONTH. I actually meant next WEEK. It was a mistake.)**

"And she is your girlfriends."

"She never lets me speak! I wanted to break up with her a couple of times. When she'll come back, She'll see that I don't love her and that I love Chyna. Well, if Chyna will be my girlfriend then. And if she won't be, then I'll try to break up with her again. I can't be her boyfriend when I have a crush on Chyna."

"Okay, then." Olive left. I looked at the painting of Chyna. I couldn't helped. I kissed her.


	4. Arguing

**Fletcher POV**

It was one hour before Kennedy's departure. I was happy, but also nervous. I wanted to tell her that I want to break up with her, but as much as I know her, she won't listen to me, and if she will listen to me, she will kill me. I was wondering how to tell her for a long time. But after about half an hour of thinking I remembered. I took some of the really big papers I had. I wrote with big red letters:

I DON'T LOVE YOU AND I WANT TO BREAK UP WITH YOU! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME WHEN YOU'LL COME BACK HOME!

I decided to show this to her when she will already be in her aunt's car, who will take her on her christmas vacations. I knew that she will be mad, but she will have a whole month to calm.

It was five minutes before Kennedy's aunt came and took her with her. I was waiting with her in the front of Z-tech.

"Will you miss me?" she asked.

"I will," I lied. She kissed me on the cheek. Then we saw her aunt coming. when Kennedy went into the car, I said:

"I have something to show you."

"Show me, then!"

"When you will be in the car, just look through the window and watch me. But promise me you won't come back when you'll see this."

"Why?"

"Just promise me."

"Okay, I promise."

She went into the car and the car started to move slowly. I showed Kennedy the sign and she became really mad. But she didn't come back. I was very happy. I was free!

"I'm free!" It was still snowing and I was dancing outside, happy because I was free.

* * *

I don't know how long I was outside, but it was snowing at least ten times denser than before. It was really cold and it was evening already, so I decided to go in. But then I noticed that it is too much snow to open the door.

**Olive POV**

Wow, I have never seen that dense snowing. Chyna and I were in our room. Chyna was playing the piano and singing and I was listening to her. She was singing some new song I have never heard before.

_"When you're on your own,  
Drowning alone,  
And you need a rope that can pull you in,  
Someone will throw it._

_And when you're afraid,  
That you're gonna break,  
And you need a way to feel strong again,  
Someone will know it._

_And even when it hurts the most  
Try to have a little hope  
That someone's gonna be there when you don't,  
When you don't..."_

Then she stopped. I started to clap.

"I love it!" I said.

"I love it too. I think it's the best song I ever wrote." Then we were both quiet for about ten seconds. Then I looked at her closely. She was gazing dreamily into the ceiling.

"Chyna, are you OK?"

"No..."

"What is wrong?"

"I don't know. I'm feeling really weird today."

"I think you're in love."

"I guess so."

"With Fletcher."

"I guess so."

"Can you just answer with 'yes' or 'no'?"

"I guess so..."

"Please don't say 'I guess so' again, it's annoying!"

"Fine, then..." She sighed and smiled.

"Hello? Are you still there?"

"I don't think so. I feel like I'm dead already."

"Please, can you come back on the ground?" She just sighed. I became angry. I walked towards her and slapped her.

"Ow! Olive, why did you do that for?"

"I want to talk to you and I can't talk to you if you aren't here! And I see I get you back on the ground."

"I'm maybe here now, but I'm angry. It hurts!"

"Sorry! I just want to talk to you!"

"About what?"

"The song!"

"Okay, ask what you have to ask and then I think I'll go to sleep. I'm feeling really wierd today, you know?"

"You already told me that."

"Ask what you have to ask, please, I'm tired!"

"Is it about Fletcher?"

"Yes, it is. I will sing that song for his birthday."

"You are mean."

"Why?"

"He has a huge crush on you and you are going to sing him a song about how great friends are you two. He will be sad!"

"Why?"

"Because you will give him to know that he can't be nothing more than your friend!"

"I don't want anything more! If we will be a couple and break up then, we won't be friends anymore! And I want him to stay my best friend for as long as he can! And you know what!? I guess I can tell you, if you're a good friend, you won't tell that to anyone! I have a crush on him too! I really love him, but..."

"Yeah, I know..." Chyna looked at me surprised.

"How?" I didn't want to tell her.

"I was... guessing?"

"You weren't"

"Chyna, don't be mad, please... I read your diary." She haven't said anything more. She went into her bed and covered her head with a pillow.

"Chyna, please..."

"We'll talk tomorrow. I'll be in a better mood."

**Fletcher POV**

I was frozing outside. All the lights was turned off, except the one in Chyna and Olive's room. I decided to make a snowball and throw it to their window. It was high, so it was hard to hit. But finnaly, after fifteen minutes, I hit the window. It took a few seconds, but then the window opened...


	5. Panic

**Fletcher POV.**

Window opened and I saw Olive and Chyna.

"Fletcher, what are you doing out there?" Olive said.

"I don't know how to tell... When Kennedy left, I..."

"Nevermind, you'll tell us later, you have to come inside!"

"I can't! It's too much snow to open the door!" Olive was thinking, Chyna was panicking.

"Oh my gosh! I don't know what to do! You can die out there! Oh my gosh, I'm so scared!" It was about two minutes like that. Olive was thinking, Chyna was crying and I was waiting for any idea that will save my life and freezing. Then Chyna remembered something.

"Fletcher, wait a minute!" she said and went into her room. She came back soon with her coat, scarf, gloves and some blankets. She threw them to me and I was very happy. I knew it will keep me warm for a little longer.

"We'll go to find some help!" Olive said and pulled scared Chyna inside. She was still crying. She was really worried about me.

**Olive POV.**

I sent Chyna to find a ladder and I went to Fletcher and Angus's room. Angus was sleeping, but I was trying to wake him up.

"Angus! Wake up!" He was still sleeping. I pulled his hair and shouted:

"Angus!" He finally woke up.

"What do you want?"

"I want you to get up and go with me to the first floor. And bring some blankets with you."

"I don't want..." ...I kissed him on the cheek. "Okay!" he said and jumped out of his bed immediately. He took his blanket, Fletcher's blanket and some blankets he had in his closet. He went into the roomavator and I was few meters behind him, regretting what I've done a bit. In a couple of minutes, Chyna showed up with ladder. Behind her there was Lexi, carrying some blankets.

"Wow, Lexi wants to help?" I said.

"Even if I hate you all, doesn't mean I'm that much mean to leave someone to freeze to death."

"Thank you, Lexi."

"Yeah, whatever."

The roomavator started to move. When we were in about second floor, it stopped.

"Oh, no! We' re stuck!" Angus yelled. Lexi rolled her eyes. I became really, really nervous. Fletcher can die out there. We were stuck here and he was freezing outside. I was really scared now. I looked at Chyna. She was shaking and breathing really quickly. Her eyes were wide open.

"Chyna, are you okay?"

"No." Then she just fainted. So we were stuck here. Chyna was unconscious and Fletcher was freezing. It was the worst night ever.

* * *

After about an hour, Chyna finally got up. But we were still stuck. Chyna was crying. I was crying too, but Chyna was much more emotional than me. But suddenly, the roomavator started to move again. We ran to the nearest window and I saw Fletcher, sitting in a snow, covered with blankets and Chyna's coat, but he was to his neck in snow and probably sleeping, maybe even dead. We set up a ladder and Angus climb down. He came back with Fletcher. He was alive, thank goodness! But he was very cold, and probably very ill.

"Oh, thank goodness you are alive!" Angus said.

"I'm so sorry we didn't come sooner. We were stuck in the roomavator," I said, very happy that he's alive. Then, Chyna happily smiled and hugged him. He started to smile, although he was feeling really bad.

"Please, never do something like that again. I was so scared for you!"

"Yeah, she even fainted!" Lexi said and rolled her eyes.

"She probably loves you." I was excepting Chyna will blush, but what she did shocked all of us.

"I'm so happy you're alive. I can't imagine my life without you." She said that and then kissed him. On the lips.


	6. A Promise

**Chyna POV**

I wasn't thinking. I didn't know, what have I done. After the kiss, I stand up and said:

"I ... I ... I have ... I have to go..." And then ran into my room. I got straight into my bed. Somehow, I fell asleep really quick. Then I started to dream.

_I was standing on a meadow somewhere in a forest, full of cherry trees. Pink petals were dancing in the air, that somehow smelled like chocolate. I was dressed in long, loose white dress. I was barefoot, but I had beautiful pedicure with cherry petals on my toenails. I was watching it for a while, but then someone gently lifted up my chin. It was Fletcher. He was dressed in white too. He was smiling and his blue eyes were sparkling. He was stroking my cheek with his thumb and still holding my chin. I felt like I was melting. The feeling was so nice. He was going to kiss me... Our faces were only an inch apart..._

I woke up, right before the kiss.

"Why!?" I cried. Those was the best dream I ever had. And they ended up so quick.

"What is wrong?" It was Olive. She probably woke up, because my 'Why?!' was a bit loud.

"Er ... Nothing?"

"You can't lie. Tell me!"

"I had a dream... Well, that's all, good night!" I quickly put my head under the pillow, but Olive got up and took my pillow away.

"Please, tell me about them! I'm your best friend."

"Okay... I dreamed that I was standing on a meadow in a cherry tree forest. It was a really beutiful place. I remember I was watching my pedicure. Then Fletcher came, lifted up my chin and then he started to stroke my cheek with his thumb. I loved that feeling and I felt like I was melting. Then we were about to kiss, but I woke up... And the best dream I ever had just ended."

"You should tell him how you feel. He has a crush on you and I believe he will never broke up with you."

"Maybe he won't, but what if I will?"

"Why would you?"

"Maybe I won't have a crush on him anymore."

"How long do you have a crush on him?"

"Do I have to tell?"

"Please?"

"Since he said that I'm beautiful. So, that means about a minute after I first saw him. But I'm trying to hide that for all the time. And let me say, I'm a really good actress."

"You are. If I wouldn't read your diary I wouldn't even think about that you have a crush on him."

"Yes, but that makes me so miserable every day."

"Chyna, if you still have a crush on him, after two years, I believe you two will stay together until marriage. He loves you with all his heart, you love him with all your heart ... What's the problem then?"

"I don't know ... Maybe I'm too scared."

"Of WHAT?"

"I don't know." We were both quiet for a little while, but then I broke the silence:

"You know what, Olive? I promise you I will tell him how I feel until the New year's eve!"

"You promise?"

"I promise!"

"Are you SURE?"

"I AM!"

"Okay, then! But remember, you promised! That means you have to do it!"

"I will do it! But not now. Maybe for his birthday."

"I don't care when, but I'm sure that on the first January you two will be the cutest cuople I've ever seen!"

* * *

In a week, Fletcher was okay. Olive was waiting when I'm going to tell him what I feel, but I decided to tell him for Christmas, his birthday or on the New year's eve. I was deep in my thoughts when I met Fletcher in a hallway. When we saw each other, we both blushed. He deffinitly remembered the kiss.

"Um ... Hey, Chyna ..."

"Hey Fletcher ..." Everything was really awkward.

"You know, Fletcher ... I'm sorry ... I was just so glad you're alive that I wasn't even thinking. I don't want anything to be awkward between us. Can we please forget about what happened and be best friends again?"

Fletcher seemed a bit sad, but he nodded.

"I'm happy you are good." I said.

"I'm happy too. I can't imagine that I can be dead."

"I'm glad you are not." I hugged him, but this time I was sad. And probably Fletcher was too. A voice in my head (it was Olive's voice) was telling me to kiss hi again and tell him that I love him maybe just as much as he loves me. I almost decided to do this already, because Olive's voice in my head was really annoying, but then I remembered something very, very important. Kennedy.

"Fletcher, please don't tell Kennedy about it. She already hates me, but when she'll ind out that we kissed ..." ... I blushed ... "... she will kill me!"

"Actually, she is not my girlfriend anymore. I never loved her, so I broke up with her." I almost smiled, but I didn't.

"I have to go now. I have to ... finish a song I'm writing." It was actually meant only as excuse, because everything was still a bit awkward, but then I remembered that I actually have a song to finish and a birthday party to plan. So I went into my room and got to work.


	7. The song is finished

**Chyna POV.**

Olive was in the room, reading a book. When I came in, I said:

"Olive, I need your help! I have a birthday party to plan and a song to write!"

"I will help you, no matter what!" Olive said, laughed and closed the book.

"Okay, what shall we do first? We have to work hard, Fletcher's birthday is in two weeks!"

"Well, I think that two weeks is a lot of time."

"No, it isn't!"

"Okay, calm down! We have a lot of time, don't worry. What about if you finish the song first?"

"Okay, I'll do it right now and I won't leave this place until I don't finish it!"

"I don't believe you will finish it so soon."

"Believe me, Olive! I'm inspired! I have never been so inspired!"

"What inspired you?"

"My dreams. Olive, just go somewhere, I need some peace, please."

"Whatever you say!" Olive left.

* * *

After an hour, the whole song was finished. I think I have never wrote any of my songs so fast. And if I did, it probably wasn't that good. Because on a peace of paper in my hand was the best song I ever wrote. Soon, Olive checked if I finished.

"The song is ready, Olive!"

"Let me hear it!"

I started to sing:

_"When you're on your own,_  
_Drowning alone,_  
_And you need a rope that can pull you in,_  
_Someone'll throw it._

_And when you're afraid,_  
_That you're gonna break,_  
_And you need a way to feel strong again,_  
_Someone'll know it._

_And even when it hurts the most_  
_Try to have a little hope_  
_That someone's gonna be there when you don't._  
_When you don't..._

_If you wanna cry, I'll be your shoulder,_  
_If you wanna laugh, I'll be your smile,_  
_If you wanna fly, I will be your sky,_  
_Anything you need that's what I'll be._  
_You can come to me._

_You struggle inside,_  
_Losing your mind,_  
_Lying and trying, to be yourself._  
_And somebody lets you._

_Out in the cold,_  
_But no where to go,_  
_Feeling like no one can understand._  
_Then somebody gets you._

_So take a breath and let it go._  
_Try to have a little hope_  
_'Cause someone's gonna be there when you don't._  
_When you don't..._

_If you wanna cry, I'll be your shoulder,_  
_If you wanna laugh, I'll be your smile,_  
_If you wanna fly, I will be your sky,_  
_Anything you need that's what I'll be._  
_You can come to me..._

_Like a chain that never breaks,_  
_Like a truth that never bends,_  
_Like a glue that takes your broken heart and puts it back again._  
_It's the feeling that you get,_  
_It's the moment that you know,_  
_Like no matter what the future holds,_  
_You'll never be alone._

_If you wanna cry, I'll be your shoulder, _  
_If you wanna laugh, I'll be your smile,_  
_If you wanna fly, I will be your sky,_  
_Anything you need that's what I'll be._

_If you wanna climb, I'll be your ladder,_  
_If you wanna run, I'll be your road,_  
_If you want a friend, doesn't matter when._  
_Anything you need, that's what I'll be._  
_You can come to me."_

Olive started to clap and I started to smile. This was REALLY the best song I ever wrote.

"Wow, Chyna, I love it!" Olive said and I smiled.

"I'm sure Fletcher will love it too! So, Chyna, when are you going to tell him?"

"I don't know, Olive!"

"I wanna know, please! I can't wait to see you two together."

"Okay, then... I'll tell him after the song."

* * *

And soon, it was 29th december! Christmas was the best, but I was nervous all the time. Olive and I planned everything. We baked a huge chocholate cake and decorated a room, that we reserved for the party. We bought some clothes. I choose beautiful, loose orange dress with yellow ribbon around the waist and armband with yellow flowers. Olive chose simple light pink dress and no jewelry. She said that I must be much more beautiful than her, but I convinced her to buy at least some simple earrings. Day before the party we bought some new shoes. I bought gold sandals with a low heel and Olive choose simple light pink flats. But again, I convinced her to buy something not so simple, so she bought exactly the same sandals that I had, only they were silver. An hour before the party, we decided to switch dresses and shoes, because we both agreed I look better in pink and Olive look better in orange. And luckily we had the same shoe size. Ten minutes before the party I was really nervous. And when Fletcher and everybody else came in, my heart stopped. I was nervous the whole party. Then, it was time for me to sing the song. I was shaking, but not because of the song, but because everything that will happen after the song. I started to sing:

_"When you're on your own,_  
_Drowning alone,_  
_And you need a rope that can pull you in,_  
_Someone'll throw it._

_And when you're afraid,_  
_That you're gonna break,_  
_And you need a way to feel strong again,_  
_Someone'll know it._

_And even when it hurts the most_  
_Try to have a little hope_  
_That someone's gonna be there when you don't._  
_When you don't..._

_If you wanna cry, I'll be your shoulder,_  
_If you wanna laugh, I'll be your smile,_  
_If you wanna fly, I will be your sky,_  
_Anything you need that's what I'll be._  
_You can come to me._

_You struggle inside,_  
_Losing your mind,_  
_Lying and trying, to be yourself._  
_And somebody lets you._

_Out in the cold,_  
_But no where to go,_  
_Feeling like no one can understand._  
_Then somebody gets you._

_So take a breath and let it go._  
_Try to have a little hope_  
_'Cause someone's gonna be there when you don't._  
_When you don't..._

_If you wanna cry, I'll be your shoulder,_  
_If you wanna laugh, I'll be your smile,_  
_If you wanna fly, I will be your sky,_  
_Anything you need that's what I'll be._  
_You can come to me..._

_Like a chain that never breaks,_  
_Like a truth that never bends,_  
_Like a glue that takes your broken heart and puts it back again._  
_It's the feeling that you get,_  
_It's the moment that you know,_  
_Like no matter what the future holds,_  
_You'll never be alone._

_If you wanna cry, I'll be your shoulder, _  
_If you wanna laugh, I'll be your smile,_  
_If you wanna fly, I will be your sky,_  
_Anything you need that's what I'll be._

_If you wanna climb, I'll be your ladder,_  
_If you wanna run, I'll be your road,_  
_If you want a friend, doesn't matter when._  
_Anything you need, that's what I'll be._  
_You can come to me."_

After the song, Fletcher came to me and hugged me tightly. I wished this moment will last forever. But then, the time has comed.

"Fletcher, I have something to tell you." I said, when we were still hugged. Olive looked at me and smiled.

"Tell me, then."

"Fletcher, I... I love you." Then I ran away.

"Chyna, wait!" Fletcher shouted, but I quickly ran into my room, locked the door and hid into my bed. I didn't care how Olive willl ever came in.


	8. Another song and another dreams

**Olive POV**

Fletcher was desperate. He sat on a chair and sighed sadly. Then he smiled dreamly and said:

"She loves me. Chyna loves me." Then he closed his eyes and sighed dreamly.

"I don't know what to do with her." I said.

"Olive, I planned her a birthday party. I have everything. But I didn't finish the song. I just can't. I'm not a songwriter!"

"I will help you with the song."

"Thank you. I was going to decorate the room after that party, but I guess no one cares if I stay at this party or not. So, we should go into my room. I'm sure Angus will stay here, I mean, Chyna picked delicius cake, so we will have some peace." We went to Fletcher's room and he took a guitar from his closet.

"From when do you have a guitar? And from when can you play it?"

"I bought it in the begining of November and learn to play it really quick. It's not that hard. Okay, listen:

_Last summer we met._  
_We started as friends._  
_I can't tell you how it all happened._  
_Then autumn it came._  
_We were never the same._  
_Those nights, everything felt like magic..._

Okay, that's all I've got."

"I like it! But Fletcher, you love Chyna! You can write at least a little more!"

"I'm not inspired!"

"Oh, Fletcher, just think! She kissed you, hugged you a couple of times and she told you she loves you! Just imagine everything what happend and you will be inspired soon!" Fletcher closed his eyes. Then he started to write the song on the paper. And finished it in twenty minutes! Then he started to play guitar and he sang the whole song.

_"Last summer we met._  
_We started as friends._  
_I can't tell you how it all happened._  
_Then autumn it came._  
_We were never the same._  
_Those nights, everything felt like magic._

_And I wonder if you miss me too._  
_If you don't it's the one thing that I wish you knew:_

_I think about you every morning when I open my eyes._  
_I think about you every evening when I turn out the lights._  
_I think about you every moment, every day of my life._  
_You're on my mind all the time. It's true._

_I think about you, you you, you you_  
_I think about you, you you, you you_

_Would you know what to say_  
_If I saw you today?_  
_Would you let it all crumble to pieces?_  
_'Cause I know that I should_  
_Forget you if I could._  
_I can't yet for so many reasons._

_I think about you every morning when I open my eyes_  
_I think about you every evening when I turn out the lights_  
_I think about you every moment, every day of my life_  
_You're on my mind all the time. It's true_

_I think about you, you you, you you._  
_I think about you, you you, you you._

_How long 'til I stop pretending_  
_What we have is never ending._  
_Oh, oh, oh._  
_If all we are is just a moment,_  
_Don't forget me cause I won't and_  
_I can't help myself._

_I think about you. Ooh, ooh._  
_I think about you. Ooh._

_I think about you every morning when I open my eyes._  
_I think about you every evening when I turn out the lights._  
_I think about you every moment, every day of my life._  
_You're on my mind all the time. It's true._

_I think about you, you, you, you, you._  
_I think about you, you, you, you, you."_

"Wow. You finished that in twenty minutes. Fletcher, you're amazing songwriter, you just have to be inspired!"

"I imagined just our kiss. Nothing but the kiss. And I still remember how her lips tasted..."

"Okay, okay, I've heard enough!"

"Sorry. Chocholate."

"You know, Fletcher, I think that you love Chyna more than Romeo loved Juliet."

"And I thnik you're right."

* * *

**Chyna POV**

I dreamed another dram about Fletcher. And they were even better than the last.

_I was standing a foot above the ocean. On the horizon, there were islands and beautiful red sunset. A beautiful music was playing and birds were flying. My dress was white and loose again, but it was much, much longer. All dress under my knees was fluttering in the air, so it didn't tuched the water. Then I saw birds carrying Fletcher. They let him go and he started to walk towards me like on invisible stairs. He was wearing the same clothes as in my last dreams. When he was right in front of me, he smiled so beautifuly that I felt like I was melting. And next second, he was holding my face, getting closer to me. Then, when our faces were NOT only an inch apart, but a quite bit more, he leaned in really quickily and we kissed. A giant waves appeared around us, but we weren't wet. We were kissing and it was so great I wished I would never wake up. And I didn't._


End file.
